How To 'Foxy'
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Onesh*t, drable tak jelas. Bikinnya mepet. Hasil dari diskusi dengan teman bagaimana caranya Foxy mengambil tindakan. Parody Humor garing ring ring Jayus Tambunan. Jangan lupa like FP kami(?)! /promosi cek profil saya jika bersedia like.


**Fandom : **Five Nights at Freddy's

**Disclaimer : **(Bukan saya pastinya) Scott Cawthon

**N/a: **aku terkutuk(?) tidak bisa move on dari fandom ini :" padahal ff LawLu belum kelar-kelar ya ampyuuun /heh

Yah pokoknya mah ini cuma pemikiran otak sedeng saya :" drable tidak jelas~

.

.

.

"_Da da dam dam dam dadam dam dum dididum dumdum dididum, dam dam dididam dam dam dam dididam dam dam dam dam,"_

Siapa yang tidak kenal _jingle_ dari _rapper_ yang suka bertapa di dalam tirai _Pirate Cove_?

Foxy namanya, tidak tahu juga siapa yang beri nama itu. Mungkin itu hanya julukannya yang seperti rubah tua yang gemar ber-_cosplay _ menjadi bajak laut. Atau jangan-jangan Foxy suka baca komik One Pie*e?

Karena _hook_ yang dipasang pada salah satu tangannya-lah ia dijuluki 'Foxy The Pirate Caribbean'—ah, tidak pakai 'Caribbean' maksudnya.

Dulu ia sangat digemari oleh anak-anak. Kemunculannya sangat ditunggu. Sampai ada anak yang menginap karena hanya ingin mendengar dan bersalaman dengan Foxy di antrian paling pertama.

Sampai saatnya, masa kejayaannya binasa karena ia mulai merasa lapar. Karena ulah usilnya sendiri di saat ia merasa lapar, Foxy mengambil tindakan di luar nalar siapapun.

Kini Foxy tidak dipakai lagi saat siang hari, di saat restoran tempatnya berada itu tidak pernah mengundangnya untuk tampil menghibur anak-anak yang datang. Tidak pernah lagi.

Papan putih bertuliskan _'–Sorry! – out of order'_ di atasnya itu berdiam diri, di depan tirai ungu berhias bintang-bintang yang bersinar karena terpaan lampu. Karena tulisan itu-lah anak-anak tidak pernah menengok lagi, maupun mendekat pada _Pirate Cove_ berada.

Siapa bilang Foxy merasa kesepian? Dia punya teman-teman setianya yang ada di atas panggung sana. Teman seperjuangan, satu sejarah, satu pencipta, dan satu bahasa.

Ada tiga lainnya, tentu nama mereka juga pemberian manusia yang mengarang sebebasnya. Chica, Bonnie, dan pentolan tim ini; Freddy. Entah kenapa hanya Freddy sendiri yang namanya tidak mengandung kata binatang. Mungkin karena ia maskot utama restoran ini. Tidak lucu kalau Freddy mengganti namanya jadi Teddy, kurang pantas saja untuk mendengar namanya Teddy namun wajahnya seperti—ah, sudahlah.

Foxy yang murni suka iseng-in temannya itu mulai bertingkah. Pada penjaga malam mereka yang sekarang, Mike _Secemedit_—maksudnya Schmidt. Awalnya Foxy enggan untuk menggoda-goda manusia yang meringkuk di kantornya itu, mengawasi mereka dari kamera pengintai yang disebar tak terlalu strategis itu.

Tapi, akhirnya ia mau mendatangi kantor sang penjaga malam karena ajakan temannya itu.

"_Da da dam dam dam dadam dam dum dididum dumdum dididum, dam dam dididam dam dam dam dididam dam dam dam dam,"_

"Fox, nyanyi terus," sapa sesuatu suara, berasal dari badan tinggi berwarna dominan ungu janda itu. Badan sama suaranya sedikit melenceng.

"Memangnya kenapa, Bon? Suaraku, 'kan, bagus~" ujar Foxy riang tanpa keluar dari sarangnya. Bonnie yang berdiri di dekat tirai ungu milik Foxy itu seakan sedang berkamuflase.

"Iya, _sih_, merdu. Tapi jangan sekarang juga nyanyi-nya, _atuh_. Saya lagi main petak umpat sama Bang Mike,"

"Hah? Dia _gak _pernah mau keluar kantor, gimana caranya main petak umpat _gitu_?" Foxy penasaran, tirainya ia sedikit sibak. Memamerkan wajah polosnya di sela-sela kilau bintang yang menghiasi tirai _Pirate Cove_ tersebut.

"Makanya, ini udah hari ke tiga! Kamu jarang perhatiin kamera, ya? Kameranya kadang nyala lampu kecilnya, 'kan? Itu tandanya Bang Mike lagi liatin kita! Kita bertiga lagi main, macam Daruma terguling. _Tau_ _gak_?"

Foxy menggeleng.

"Duh, hidup di dalam tirai mulu, _sih_! Jadi _gak_ _gaul_!" canda Bonnie.

"Biarin, anak-anak _ga_ ada yang ajak main saya, lagi pula _ga_ boleh bermain juga sama mereka," ujarnya sembari memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Ehh—maaf. Pokoknya, kita bertiga main macam petak umpat campur Daruma terguling! Kalau kita ketahuan gerak sama Bang Mike. Kita jadi setannya! Kalau mau menang, deketin kantor Bang Mike tanpa ketahuan gerak, sampai benar-benar masuk ke dalam kantornya!"

Jelas Bonnie bersemangat empat puluh lima.

"Jadi…setan? _Gak_ masuk akal, tapi sepertinya menarik," Foxy manggut-manggut.

"Ya, buat kita enggak ngaruh juga jadi setan. Toh, kita memang bukan manusia. Hapus aja peraturan itu. Yang penting kita kerjain Bang Mike! Freddy juga udah buat alat yang ganggu sinyal kamera kalau kita mendadak gerak,"

"Bukannya itu curang?" sergah Foxy.

"Ya, tidak apa-apalah! Lagi pula Bang Mike juga curang. Dia punya pintu buat lindungin dirinya sendiri," bibir Bonnie maju-maju.

"_Okay_, deh! Aku ikutan. Tapi dengan cara mainku sendiri, boleh?" pinta Foxy dengan mata bak anak anjing.

"Uhm—_okay_. Siapa yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kantor Bang Mike, nanti dapet hadiah!"

"Hadiahnya apa?"

"Syaratnya kata Freddy. Ambil ke dua bola mata Bang Mike baru di kasih hadiahnya!"

"Idih! Kasian, ah!" protes Foxy.

"Deuh, saya juga becanda, Poks. Pokoknya, hadiahnya masih rahasia,"

.

.

.

'_Kameranya merekam kita kalau ada lampu merah yang menyala di badan kamera,'_

Foxy mengingat-ingat kata temannya itu.

"Belum nyala-nyala juga, udah sejam aku tunggu-in," keluh Foxy yang sedikit mengintip dari dalam tirai. Yang ia lihat hanya Chica dan Bonnie yang asik lalu lalang tidak mau diam. Terutama Bonnie yang kerjaannya seperti setrikaan.

"UWAAA!"

Tak jarang Bang Mike teriak-teriak serak basah dan panik _gitu _terdengar sampai kemari.

"Duuh! Dikit lagi berhasil masuk ke dalam kantor Abang!" umpatnya gemas saat Bonnie lewat depan Foxy.

"Hmm," Foxy manggut-manggut memikirkan sesuatu.

"Huuhhuuh…. Huhhhuuuhh…" ketawa _gak _ikhlas terdengar, pemilik suara ada di depan tirai Foxy, sekitar lima-tujuh meter dari Foxy.

"Freddy _ngapain_?" bisik Foxy, tapi kedengaran sampai Freddy. Sekalian mengetes kalau teman berwujud beruang yang satu itu pendengarannya masih bagus atau tidak.

"Bikin Bang Mike lihat padaku, donk! Jangan Bonnie terus!" desisnya sambil memekik sesaat.

"Mau saingan sama saya?" Bonnie yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong menyahut.

Beruntung, suara mereka tidak akan bisa didengar oleh manusia. Jadi percuma saja Foxy berbisik tadi. Manusia hanya bisa mendengar mereka tertawa, menyanyi dan kata-kata dari program dalam mereka saja.

Satu suara gaduh lagi, berasal dari dapur.

"Siapa itu yang lagi tawuran?" Foxy memunculkan kepalanya keluar dari tirai.

"Biasa, Chica lagi PMS," balas Freddy yang beranjak ke WC.

"Oy! Fred! Mau ke WC _cewe_ lagi? Awas ketahuan sama Chica, bisa jadi perkedel beruang kau," canda Bonnie.

"Biarin! _Greget tauk nongkrong _di WC _cewe_!" mohon untuk kaum adam tidak menirunya.

Melihat teman-temannya bersemangat untuk mengganggu sang penjaga malam. Foxy semakin tergugah untuk meramaikan malam ini. Akhirnya ia _ceksound_ dan mengeraskan suaranya.

_"__Da da dam dam dam dadam dam dum dididum dumdum dididum, dam dam dididam dam dam dam dididam dam dam dam dam,"_

Foxy mematung. Kameranya memang terus bergerak, tapi kini ada lampu warna merah kecil—bukan lampu lalu lintas—menyala. Berarti Bang Mike sedang mengawasinya.

'_Ups!'_

"Hooohhoooh…. Hooohoooohhh" lagi-lagi Freddy ketawa tidak ikhlas. Lampu warna merah pada kamera seketika itu mati.

'_Ini saatnya,'_ pikir Foxy.

Ia melangkah keluar. Matanya tetap waspada, terus menatap kamera. Tidak mau gerakannya diketahui. Tiba-tiba saja lampu itu menyala kembali. Foxy buru-buru memasang _pose_ cukup aneh. Seakan mau lari dari tempat ia berasal, kepalanya terlalu miring.

'_A-aw! Sakit leherku!'_ salah dia sendiri kenapa ber-_pose_ seperti itu.

Lampu itu cukup lama menyala.

"Duh! Fox!_ Ngalangin _jalan saya aja, kamu ini!" Bonnie datang dari lorong yang menuju kantor Bang Mike. Tapi sejak kapan jalan itu puna Bonnie? _Okay_, lupakan.

"Kameranya, Bon! Lagi _ngawasin_ _gue_!" desis Foxy kesal sampe ke ubun-ubun. Memang, temperamental Foxy.

"Weks! _Sorry! Ay don kenow!_" balas Bonnie _sok_ Inggris.

Tiba-tiba Freddy menyalakan lagu kebangsaannya dari dapur sana.

"Eh, buset! _Ngagetin_ _aje!_" Bonnie tidak sengaja menekan alat untuk mengacaukan sinyal kamera, yang ada di tangannya.

"Mau, donk! Alat itu! Aku _gak_ dikasih, ih!" protes Foxy _so cute_—maksudnya—ah, ya, sudahlah.

"_Gak _ada lagi, cuma ada tiga biji, Xy," Bonnie lalu beranjak ke ruang belakang sana. Katanya mau _close up_ ke kamera biar Bang Mike kaget pake banget.

"Jadi harus usaha sendiri, nih?" tanya Foxy pada dirinya sendiri. "Tega-niaaan kaliaaaan~" lirihnya.

Foxy lalu bersembunyi di 'titik buta' sang kamera. Tidak lupa membiarkan tirai ungunya terbuka lebar. Foxy berdiri dekat sekali dengan kamera—berada di bawahnya. Jadi ia bisa melihat apakah Bang Mike sedang mengawasinya apa tidak.

"Hm, seperti ada yang kurang," gumamnya sembari melihat 'rumahnya'.

"Papannya!" pekiknya, tapi terhenti. Kamera sedang mengintainya.

"Mampus! Tulisannya belum kuganti!" desisnya gelisah, geli-geli basah.

Foxy menunggu di saat yang tepat. Dan, HOP! Kamera sudah tidak mengintainya lagi. Dia langsung membalikan papan putih itu. Dan terlihatlah, tulisan; IT'S ME.

"Bang Mike! Ini-lah caraku bermain~!" umpatnya girang lalu mengintip-intip kamera yang ada di lorong dekat dengan kantor sang penjaga tak berdosa itu.

"Masih mati," ujar Foxy.

Suara-suara gaduh dari dapur masih terdengar. Sampai Freddy ketawa sekali-lagi, dengan tawanya yang kurang enak didengar itu.

"Duh! Kalau mereka masih ribut seperti itu, kapan giliranku muncul? Jangan sampai aku langsung lari dan masuk ke dalam kantor Bang Mike! Aku Foxy, si Curang!" gumamnya gemas.

Lampu merah menyala, namun pada kamera yang menatap 'rumah' sang rubah jejadian itu. "Aku siap! Aku siap! Aku siap! Aku siap! Aku siap!" ujarnya girang seperti Sepongb*b mau mulai bekerja memanggang daging.

Tak lama lampu kamera pada lorong menyala. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Foxy berlari secepat kilat—tidak juga. Lima detik ia melewati lorong itu, sampai pada pintu kantor Bang Mike berada.

"APAAN ITU!?" terdengar jelas suara pria itu kaget, tepat saat sebelum ia menutup pintu keamanannya.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

"Kok, bisa-bisanya kamu yang menang?"

"Pakai jurus apa?"

"Jurus seribu kaki! Mana hadiahnya?"

"Hadiah? Nih, _mic_ _gue_ jadi milikmu,"

Seketika itu Foxy tidak mau lagi ikut serta dalam lomba mengagetkan penjaga malam.

Fin.

BWAHAHAHAH GAJE BANGET YAELAH

Gini nih hasil dari gagal nulis penpik yayoi(?)

Ahsudahlah.

Umur nambah. Hidup makin pendek…

Tengkyu yang udah mau baca~!


End file.
